Bella Gets the Flu
by EmmyBoo
Summary: Bella gets the flu, and Edward freaks. A really cute piece of fluff. Takes place the summer between T and NM.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of a companion piece to Bella's Strep. Bella is, of course, still a human. Please review when you've finished!**

I hated it when Edward had to leave. Right now he was away hunting. I understood why he had to go, but part of me wished that he could stay by my side forever. _Just one more day _I thought to myself as I pulled on my pjs for bed. It was Tuesday, and my Greek god promised to be home by bed time on Wednesday.

I hated summer days without him. They were lonely and a bit dull. Today I'd gone to First Beach with Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Connor, Lauren and Angela, but the whole time I was distracted. Everyone could tell too. Lauren kept making comments about how I was too depended on Edward. I was.

I crawled into bed, exhausted. I had no idea why I was so tired, but of course, I had been swimming a lot. I shut my eyes and dosed off.

I was woken up around seven, by cold lips pressing against mine. Edward was back, earlier than I thought.

"Hello love," he said, his golden eye twinkling, "Did you miss me?"

"More than you know," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. When I did this, Edward looked concerned.

"Bella," he said alarmed, "Your skin feels warmer than normal. Your face is flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I do feel a little sick," I admitted, "Kind of achy and tired, you know?"

Then Edward looked even more worried. "Bella," he said, "We have to get you to Carlisle right now. I think you might have the flu. There's a bug that's been going around and it looks like you might have caught it. Get dressed, quickly now."

He threw me a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and then turned around. I pulled the jeans on, and then remembered something. I blushed. "Edward," I asked timidly, my face beet red, "Could you hand me that bra?" I pointed to the one hanging on the back of my rocking chair, the one I'd taken off last night.

Edward, visible flustered, handed d it to me without a word, and then turned around again so that he wouldn't see me changing. Once I was decent, he scoped me up in his arms.

Charlie was at work, so we didn't have to worry about him as Edward carried me to Volvo. He laid me in the backseat, and I stretched out willingly. The leather seats were so comfortable. I closed my eyes and drifted.

"Bella," Edward whispered when he pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion, "We're here."

"Ugh," was all I said. I was exhausted, and felt awful. I supposed I only realized I was sick when Edward brought it up, but now that I had, I was feeling terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Also, I hope you check out my story Bella's Strep. It's similar to this one, and I think it's pretty good. I've had a lot of interest in this story, so I can't wait to see the reviews I get from everyone! I hope all of you enjoy Chapter 2. **

Esme was in the Cullen's living room, a look of concern on her face. "Alice told us you weren't feeling well sweetheart," she said, "Carlisle is all set up in his office for you."

"Thanks Esme," I said quietly, and snuggled closer to Edward, using his cool skin to soothe my fever. He must have felt how warm my skin was, because he ran upstairs at top vampire speed.

Esme was right, Carlisle was all set up. He even had one of those tables they have in doctor's office and a ton of doctor tools. "Wow," I joked, "You really take your work home with you, Carlisle."

He laughed. "Eh," he said, "You never know when someone will need help in a house full of vampires. Now, Edward, lay Bella on the table. You might want to leave, as I might have to do a blood test. Emmett and Jasper are outside with Rose. Alice thinks she can handle it, so she volunteered to hold Bella's hand while I prick her finger."

"Oh," Edward said simply, "Of course. Bella, I don't want to put you in danger. I love you. See you when this is over."

Edward kissed my forehead, then walked out of the office slowly, like a man accepting some awful truth.

"Ok, Bella, let's get started." Carlisle poked and prodded, asking me what hurt and how I felt.

"Like crap," I responded as he ran his pale hands along the gland on my neck, checking to see if they were swollen.

Alice bounded into the room then, her hand outstretched. "Oh great," I muttered. I knew what going to happen. Carlisle pulled out a needle and was sterilizing it, and Alice was holding my hand.

"Do we have to do the blood test?" I almost begged, fearing the needle in my boyfriend's father's hand more than I had feared James that spring, "Is there no way you can just use your super vamp powers to tell me if it's the flu?"

Carlisle smiled lightly. "Sorry dear," he said, "I can't, not with the strain of flu going around. You'll just have to endure it." Then he stabbed my finger, and I screamed. Alice clapped her hand over my mouth quickly, and held it there until Carlisle had finished.

"Sorry, Bella," said Alice, "But I foresaw that if you kept screaming, Edward would be in here in a heartbeat, and then he'd have to fight the urge to drink your blood, and it wouldn't end well."

"Wait, you mean like, he'd bite me?" I asked hopefully, "Let's do that! The, Carlisle, you pull him off me when I have enough venom in my system to transform!"

Carlisle and Alice both laughed. "Oh, no," said the blond doctor with a giggle, "That's something you have to work out with him. Now let me run the results of the test." Carlisle went over to a weird looking metal device and stuck the vial of my blood in it.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked, "Can you see what it's gonna be?"

"Yes, I can," she responded, "You have the flu. And it will last for a week."

"Ok, you couldn't have told me this before Carlisle had fun with the needle?" I was ticked off at my pixie like best friend. She could have just told us what the results of the test were going to be!

"Sorry," said Carlisle, " but I still would have had to prick you, even if Alice did tell me. I'm a doctor, and I have to make sure. Not that I don't trust her, of course, but we must be cautious. Edward would never forgive me if I wasn't." Just then, the machine beeped. Carlisle glanced at it for one moment, then a worried look crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella…" he responded….

**So, if you want to know what has Carlisle worried stay tuned! I'll try to have Chapter 3 up later today,, or tomorrow at the latest. Please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is for everyone who has reviewed the story. I appreciate the feedback. Also, thanks to everyone who has put me or this story on their favorites list. I'm grateful for ya'll putting the word out about my writing. **

"Oh Bella," Carlisle sighed, "It's what Alice thought. You have influenza."

My eyes got wide. "You mean…" I trailed off.

"Oh god," said Alice, "The same thing Edward should have died from. Oh, lord he's gonna flip. This is not going to be pretty. Carlisle, I'm going to cancel his credit card and take all the cash he has. I'll explain later."

"Am I gonna die?" I asked Carlisle, freaking out a little.

"Nope," Alice answered instead, "Not from what I can tell."

"The flu is much more treatable today than it was in 1918. Also, you have a much less potent strain," Carlisle explained, "Back then, there was no way to stop the germs from spreading, and no one knew how to disinfect. I can help you get well, I promise. Now we have to tell Edward."

"Tell me what?" My love was in the door, looking like a Greek god in designer clothes. "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"Edward," the doctor began, "Bella has influenza. It's not the same strain you had, this is much less severe. She will be fine. I'll take the best care of her possible, I swear to you. Please don't overreact. Bella needs you to be calm right now, so that she can focus on getting well."

Edward clearly wasn't listening to his father. He had sunk to the ground and was shaking. His head was in his hands.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "I can treat this. Medicine has improved so much since you had the flu. There are so many ways to improve her immune system, we can make her well."

"Of course, Carlisle," said Edward, regaining composure, "Bella, love, you will get through this. I promise. We can treat you right here. It will probably be best anyway, that way we can stop the disease from spreading to anybody else."

"Charlie's out of town on a weeklong fishing trip with Billy and Jacob anyway, so he won't miss me," I said, thinking it through, "Just promise me, Edward, that you will be able to stay calm. I'll be fine. Carlisle can take care of me. This is 2009. Nobody except old people and babies die from the flu any more. I'm healthy; I'll be fine."

"Right now, Bella, we need to figure out where in the house to keep you. Personally, I think Edward's room would be best," Carlisle said, "Esme can set up a bed in there quite easily."

"Already done," Esme said, suddenly appearing in the office. Dang, hanging out with people with vampire powers was going to give me a complex. "Alice also got some DVDs and stuff for you too."

"Perfect," Edward said, picking me up and carried me to his room. I gasped at what I saw when he opened the door for me.

**I'm going to try and type up this story to have it done soon. Please review so I know what to work on for Chapter four. I will tell you this, reviews tend to make me update faster, because the make me feel like people are actually interested in reading my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, wow! I got so many reviews for chapter three! It totally made me want to continue! Thanks to everybody for their feedback. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Esme had defiantly set up a bed in Edward's room. Apparently, his black leather sofa was a pull-out bed. Not just any old pull-out though. It was a king size bed, at least. Maybe even bigger. There was a gold duvet on it, the same shade as the walls. It was set up in front of a screen, the kind like in a movie theater. It hung in front of the wall across from Edward's CD wall. Jasper was finishing installing a projector to the ceiling. It probably would have taken a human at least four days to set up something like that. Of course, Edward was perfect, so his brothers would be close to perfection as well. "Hello Bella," he said, "Oh, you do feel bad!" Suddenly, I felt better, healthier. I knew what Jasper was doing, and I was grateful.

"Thanks," I said softly, "I really appreciate it Jasper."

"You're welcome," he said, climbing down from the ladder and putting his power drill in his tool belt, "Feel better soon." The blonde empath folded the ladder and left at top speed. I guessed that it was still hard for him to be around my blood.

Edward put me on the bed. The sheets were the softest things in the world, and the duvet was soft also. I guessed it was something expensive, like goose feathers. It felt like the pillows were too. I snuggled into them, and they embraced my head.

"Edward," I asked, "Is this one of those Temper Pedic mattresses?" It felt like one, with the way I couldn't feel Edward sit on the bed next to me. I didn't know much about them, besides what I'd seen from the commercials. I also knew they were outrageously expensive. The whole bed set probably cost more than Charlie's house.

"Yes," he said, not even trying to conceal it. I hated it when the Cullens spent money on me. Edward knew it too, but of course, he would ignore my wishes. "Do you want to watch a DVD? We can put one in. You just put it in here." He pointed at a DVD/VHS player next to the bed. There was a huge stack of movies next to the player, probably more than Blockbuster. A few were the old school tapes that I remembered using when I was a child in the 90's.

"No," I said, "I just want to sleep." Suddenly, I shivered. I was freezing. Edward wrapped the blankets around me tighter, protecting me from the chills that accompany the flu. He also got off the bed and went as far away as the room would allow.

"No," I cried, I almost shouted it, "Edward, don't leave. Stay here. I'll be fine." He did as he was told, crawling back on the bed, but was careful not to touch me. Edward reached into a pocket and pulled out a small orange pill.

"Take this before you go to sleep," he ordered, "It's an immune booster from Brazil. Carlisle got the paste version to study during our last family vacation. He wanted to see if they could help people here. Rosalie then developed it into a pill to make it easier for humans to take, and added a couple of extra ingredients to make it work even more powerfully. It hasn't been tested by the FDA, because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Carlisle did test it thoroughly here though. I promise it's totally safe. Everything in the pill is natural, too."

I took the little orange pill from his hand, and then realized I couldn't swallow it, because I didn't have water. I asked my vampire for some, and he ran to the kitchen. Edward was back in the room before I could blink, holding a bottle of Fiji water. Of course, the Cullens would buy the most expensive water in the universe, even though they couldn't drink it. I stared at the bottle.

"Esme bought a few things for you," Edward explained, "There's plenty of food for you, and of course, water. Alice also brought you some things." I took the pill, and then my favorite little pixie danced into the room holding four shopping bags.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "Whatever you have in the bags, I'm sure I don't need."

"Edward, get out for a second," Alice ordered. Edward knew better than to disobey the almighty pixie, and left.

**So, in the morning I'll tell you what Alice bought. Review, if your desperate to know though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning everyone! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed the story! 32 is a new record for one of my stories! My previous record was 30, held by Bella's Strep. Thanks so much everyone! Now, on with the chapter.**

"Would you calm down Bella?" Alice said, exasperated, "Really, you'll go into cardiac arrest if your heart doesn't slow down." I took a few deep breathes, trying to relax. I stared ominously at the shopping bags in her hands, trying to see what she had bought.

"Ok," she continued, "I got you a few necessities for being sick. There's no need to throw a fit, you can keep them here when you feel better." With that, she opened the first bag and proudly held out what was in it. It wasn't too bad, not as far as Alice's shopping can go. The bag contained a big, fluffy stuffed lion.

"It's lavender scented," she explained, "Lavender is said to have a calming effect and can help humans fall asleep easier. I picked a lion because of you and Edward." I picked up the lion and sniffed. Sure enough, it did smell floral. Personally, I liked the way Edward smelled better, but I wasn't complaining.

"I also got lavender candles," Alice continued, taking some out of the bag and placing them around the room. She lit them with a lighter from the second bag, and then danced back over to the bed. The room did smell great.

"There are a couple of hair ties too, because I had a feeling you wouldn't want to do your hair, a brush and a new toothbrush," Alice said, pulling each item out of the bag, "The brush and toothbrush will be burned when you get well, to prevent the spread of flu germs. Carlisle says that's the most common mistake humans make when they get sick, using their normal toothbrush when they're sick, then continuing to use the infected brush afterward." The toothbrush she got me was sparkly pink, though it was a manual brush. That surprised me; I was convinced Alice would have got some expensive electric one. I liked the manual kind just find, because they didn't hurt like the electric.

"Can I put your hair up for you?" she begged when I picked up the hair ties, "Pretty please?"

"Fine," I consented, handing them to her, "Just don't do something I'm going to hate."

Alice squealed then immediately started brushing through my tangled locks. My hair was a mess, and it took a bit. Then she pulled it into two braids.

"They're flat, so you'll be able to sleep in them more comfortably," Alice explained, handing me a mirror so I could see. They actually looked cute.

"OK, what's left?" I asked, eying the rest of the bags. One was a plain brown bag, but the other was pink. The side of the bag said it was from Victoria's Secret PINK. I wasn't sure which one made me more nervous. She handed me the brown bag first, and I gasped when I opened it. Alice had gotten me at least twenty pairs of colorful, fun socks that said Armani on the tag.

"Oh, Alice you didn't," I groaned, holding up one of the designer socks. This one in particular was the brightest shade of lime green I'd ever seen, and soft too, "I didn't even know he does socks."

"Armani doesn't," she giggled, "But Rose and I personal friends of his, so he was willing to help me out at the last minute." I groaned again, and then reached for the PINK bag.

"Ok Bella," said Alice, "This is the bag you will most likely freak out over. I need you to promise me that you will remain calm and not have a heart attack when you see what's in it. Actually, I think once you get over the initial shock, this bag will be your favorite."

Slowly, a little timidly, I pulled the bag open to find…

**DU DU DU DUN! **


	6. Just a Quick Note

**Ok, sorry guys, I got a review from Edi, and I feel like I need to clarify something. I am aware that you do not die from the flu, but we all know Edward is prone to overreaction, and would freak out if Bella had anything close to what he nearly died from. I am also aware that the Brazilian tablets are not normally taken when one has the flu. The fictional pill was an immune boosting pill, designed to boost Bella's immune system so that she could better fight the disease. I imagine that Edward would try to give Bella anything that might help her heal more quickly. I'm sorry for the confusion, and I hope you all don't think I am an idiot with no clue about modern medicine. The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for almost killing people with the suspense! I just enjoy hearing that ya'll want updates. Review when you're done! Oh, does anyone know chemistry well? I'll be able to update faster if I can finish this homework, but I need help! Seriously, if you are, leave a review telling me and I'll contact you. Thanks! **

Slowly, a little timidly, I pulled the bag open to find at least ten bras and pairs of panties, as well as a bunch of pajama bottoms and tops. How Alice found my bra and panty size I didn't even want to know.

"You need comfy things to wear when you're sick," Alice rationalized, laying all of her purchases on the bed. Luckily, there was only nine of each, one for everyday Alice predicted I'd be sick, and two extra sets.

"Now, don't spoil my fun," she continued, "I don't have memories of being sick. None of us do. Now, put this on for today." She handed me a white cotton bra (the label said it was a "T-shirt bra"), a pair of floral boy shorts, a navy blue tank that was ridiculously soft and white pajama shorts with different shades of blue stripes. Alice turned around (this was becoming very repetitive) and I changed quickly. The stuff she picked was really comfy, and I did feel better when I put them on. Alice took my old stuff, and the new stuff, and put it on the shelf in Edward's closet that had been put aside for my overnight visits.

"Thanks," I said, then snuggled under the covers, "Can you send Edward back in when you leave please?" Suddenly, Edward and Emmett entered the room.

"Hiya Bells," cried Emmett, hugging me, "Eddy here says you're under the weather and you guys are gonna watch a movie. Can Rose and I join you?"

"No, Emmett," Edward said exasperated, "Now get out." Edward started pushing his brother out the door.

"Aw, come on Belly," Emmett whined, getting the puppy dog look on his face, "Don't let Edward bully me."

"Emmett," I said from the bed, "Honestly, I'm more worried about you bullying him. You and I can watch something later, I promise."

"Fine," he said, "but Edward, you're going to pay later." Somehow, I had an idea that I was going to wind up playing a role in Emmett's payback. I just hoped Esme would be able to rein her son in somehow.

Esme appeared in the room then, holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it, and some water.

"Here you go dear," she said, giving Edward the tray. I guess she knew I was too klutzy to be trusted with it. "It's almost noon, so I figured you'd like some lunch." Then, she left, to give a privacy I guessed. Every time Edward touched me, his mother nearly squealed with delight.

I ate the chicken noodle soup carefully, and it was delicious! It tasted homemade, so much better than the Campbell's I make for myself and Charlie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Edward asked when I was done eating, gesturing to the pile by the bed, "Alice even go some of the old Disney movies."

"Did she get _Beauty and the Beast_?" I asked, "That was my favorite movie as a child."

"Of course," he said, digging the DVD out of the stack. He got up and put it in the player. The opening sequence started, the narrator began talking about the unkind prince who was transformed into a Beast. I snuggled up to Edward, and we were only separated by the blankets that I had wrapped tightly around me.

Suddenly, someone growled from behind me. I jumped a mile in the air, and was caught by someone who wasn't Edward. Emmett held me, blankets and all, and he ran. I was guessing this was his revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, wow! This story is one the favorites list of 44 people, and there have been 91 reviews! That's more than I ever had! Does anyone think they could help me reach 100? All the really popular authors have triple digits, and I'd love to feel like one, if only for a moment. Thanks so much. Everyone reading, this chapter is for you!**

Ug! Being a part of anything having to do with Emmett and revenge was never a good thing, and I could only imagine what twisted ideas Emmett had come with. Apparently, though, they involved kidnapping me and running through the woods.

"Where are you taking me, and what are you going to do?" I shouted over the rushing wind that came with a running vampire. I didn't need to yell, I was sure Emmett could have heard me just fine if I whispered.

"This is my revenge," he explained, "I'm going to hold you hostage. Don't worry, Rose is at the secret location and we'll take care of you while you're sick, but we won't let Eddy near. He'll go nuts." Emmett cackled and I couldn't help but to join in. I was a little worried about Rosalie being wherever we were going, but I knew Emmett wouldn't let anything really terrible happen to me.

"How are you keeping you plan a secret from him?" I asked. Whenever Emmett wanted to hide something, the way he did it was always comical.

"I'm singing 'I Kissed a Girl' in Portuguese," he answered, "Edward hates that song, because so many people have it stuck in their heads and he hears it constantly. He also has an issue with Portuguese, for reasons unknown to me." We both laughed, and he picked up speed. We ran for about twenty minutes, and then we came to a half-destroyed house.

"Where are we?" I asked as Emmett carried me inside. The inside didn't look ruined, it was actually really fancy. Someone had set up the couch for me with blankets and pillows, and there was a mug of hot chocolate waiting.

"This was an anniversary gift from Esme," Emmett said, putting me on the couch, "for me and Rosalie. We pretended to be a married couple the first time we lived in Forks, and so we got this place. We had a little too much fun breaking it in, though." He grinned sheepishly, then continued, "but we figured it would be a waste to get the house fixed, because it probably will just wind up in the same state in a few days."

I blushed when I realized what Emmett meant by "breaking it in", and turned away. I love my big brother figure heaps, but that was just way too much information.

"Go to sleep Bella," he encouraged. I didn't need telling twice. I shut my eyes and drifted off easily. After all, it had been a really tiring day.

The next morning, I woke up to growls and shouts. Edward, it seemed had tracked down Emmett's hiding place, and was quite unhappy.

They were fighting loudly in the front yard, and Rosalie was standing next to the couch with a tray.

"Here, "she said, handing it to me roughly, "Edward would burn us if we let you starve." I was a little worried about eating the Lucky Charms, scared the blonde might have done something to them, but decided to chance it when my stomach growled. Apparently, I'd slept through dinner last night, because I didn't remember eating anything more than Esme's soup yesterday for lunch. The boys were still going at it in the yard; I could hear them from the living room.

"I'm not going to surrender the hostage," Emmett screamed, then I heard a bang. I guessed either he hit Edward or Edward didn't like the fact that I was a hostage and had hit Emmett.

"Give me Bella," Edward demanded, "Seriously, Emmett, I need to make sure she's ok."

"She's fine," Emmett replied, "We've been having fun; you're right, by the way, she is amusing when she sleeps. Rose is taking care of her. And you can't have her."

"Get him, Edward," I called, secretly wanting to get away from Rosalie's glares. They were making me uncomfortable, like she'd be able to murder me if she didn't stop.

I heard a deep "Ouch", and then Edward ran into the room and picked me up.

"You're safe now love," he said, kissing me lightly. My heart went into overdrive, and I was sure he could hear it, because he stopped.

"We don't want you to overexert yourself while you're sick," Edward teased. We arrived at the main Cullen house quickly, and I was once again taken to Edward's bedroom.

"Take this again," he ordered, handing me another Brazilian tablet and some parecetomol, along with a glass of water. I swallowed quickly, and then we snuggled up to finally watch Beauty and the Beast.

We were about half way into the movie when Carlisle came in.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm in tears, everyone, really. 118 reviews is incredible, I'm really touched. This is the final chapter to my most popular story so far, but I will defiantly keep writing more. I have a poll on my profile asking what ya'll want to read next, so be sure to go vote! **

Carlisle did another check up, minus the blood test this time. When he was done, Edward and I continued the movie.

"You know," Edward said when the credits started rolling, "I see a lot of similarities between you and Belle, besides the name. For starters, you live with your fathers and every boy in town love you. You two even look like, except you are exponentially more beautiful. You and Belle bring out the human is the monsters who love you. You love monsters who keep you from the other humans too."

"You're no monster," I said kissing him lightly, "but I do love you."

"My princess," he said, kissing me back.

I was sick for a grand total of seven days, just like Alice predicted. Charlie called half way through the week, and offered to come home early. Esme managed to convince my father that she had everything under control, and she did. Alice, Esme, Emmett and even Carlisle and Jasper, had a little too much fun trying new recipes for the human. Everything they made was delicious, of course. All of it was spa-ish healthy food, which I appreciated. I hated being sick, because I was tired and achy, but it did mean I got to snuggle with Edward for seven whole days. Literally, we stayed on the bed together for the duration of my illness. Edward did freak out a few more times, but otherwise was able to remain calm. Emmett was fun; he and Alice did a shadow puppet show for my entertainment after I got bored with movies during day five. I was glad to be feeling better, and I know my Beast was just glad that I wasn't sleeping four ten hours a day.

**So, there's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Please vote in the poll on my profile, and if you liked this, check out some of my other stuff. Thanks for reading.**

**~Emmyboo**


End file.
